Cette nuit-là
by Lawerance
Summary: C'était un de ces soirs sans lune. C'était une de ces nuits où il n'arrivait à rien sauf à se tourner et se retourner dans son trop grand lit aux draps fraîchement lavés. Il manquait un élément. Féminin ou masculin, peu importe. Et c'était ici qu'il était venu chercher cette chose lui faisant défaut. Là, en plein quartier chaud tokyoïte. AU, YAOI, anciennement intitulé "Insomnie".


**Disclamer: **One Piece appartient à maître Oda, avec le (insérer tout adjectif superlatif) Trafalgar Law. Angeal Hewley est la propriété de Square Enix.

**Rating:** Je mets en M, car je ne veux pas encore une fois me faire supprimer une fic à cause des rating (oui ça m'ééénerveuh!). Mais il n'y a pas, ou très peu de scènes érotiques.

**_Yaoi_**, donc homophobe tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hmn?

**Couple:** Trafalgar x Hewley.

**Autres:** Avant que je ne meure dans d'atroces souffrances par des fans de ff7 en colère, je tiens à préciser que mon Angeal est TOTALEMENT OOC. C'est voulu, c'est assumé. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce que donne mon Law, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Once more, je ne gagne pas d'argent, ni rien, et mon seul salaire sont vos reviews.

Ahh..la petite formule magique, aussi.

Enjoy!

ps: Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'une fic porte déjà le nom de "Insomnia". Je change donc le titre de cette fic en "Cette nuit-là" au lieu de "Insomnie".

* * *

C'était un de ces soirs sans lune, sans repère à part le ronronnement des moteurs de rutilantes voitures et le murmure des conversations jointes aux soupirs de plaisirs nocturnes. C'était une de ces nuits où il n'arrivait à rien sauf à se tourner et se retourner dans son trop grand lit aux draps fraîchement lavés. Il manquait un élément. Féminin ou masculin, peu importe. Et c'était ici qu'il était venu chercher cette chose lui faisant si cruellement défaut. Là, en plein quartier chaud tokyoïte, il était sûr de trouver la perle rare, ou tout du moins un corps répondant à ses critères de sélection. Même en manque, il ne prenait pas n'importe quelle marchandise non plus.

Bien installé sur le siège en cuir de sa décapotable argentée, une Jaguar racée, ses lunettes aux verres fumés juchées sur le bout de son nez d'empereur romain, il traquait sa future proie. Il voulait que la créature posséda de longues jambes capables de s'enrouler tout naturellement atour de son buste; des bras graciles dotés à leur extrémité de douces mains aux doigts fins pour apaiser ses maux de tête lorsqu'il aurait trop bu; un buste bien sculpté, la poitrine lui étant égale; un petit sourire n'était pas de refus. Mais surtout, il fallait obligatoirement que la beauté ait une peau d'un blanc parfait, laiteuse à souhait, n'attendant que les dents du félin qu'il était pour la marquer. Et pitié, tout sauf une voix nasillarde ou trop haut perchée, rien de mieux pour éveiller de douloureuses migraines une fois levé le lendemain.

Pour l'instant, le trésor convoité ne se montrait pas. Cela le faisait sourire plus largement. Il aimait chasser, longuement, arpentant encore et encore, bien à l'abris et au chaud dans son bolide, les boulevards et avenues de la mégalopole. Il pouvait rouler jusqu'au petit matin, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le son étouffé du moteur, l'air frais sur son juvénile visage, les néons s'imprimant sur ses rétines...Le charme de la vie nocturne l'avait toujours énormément attiré. Tel un papillon près de la flamme d'une bougie, il avait goûté à tous ses aspects. Les meilleurs comme les pires, consommant le tabac avec la drogue et la drogue avec l'alcool, le tout saupoudré de sexe.

Il n'avait pas honte de raconter ses expériences, guidant les bleus comme un vieux capitaine à la retraite. Malgré ses 26 ans, il baignait au fond de ses prunelles grises insondables les lueurs d'une sagesse d'ermite millénaire. Avec lui, on ne savait sur quel pied danser, ni à quel tempo. Ceux le connaissant un peu allaient à leur propre rythme, sachant d'avance sa capacité à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Peut-être cet espèce de don lui ayant échoué dès sa naissance permettait au brun de rester depuis si longtemps en vie au milieu de toute cette débauche, de tous ses excès. Lorsqu'on lui reprochait ses frasques, toujours en premières pages des tabloïds, il souriait, hautain, fier. Son tableau de chasse, son prestige. Son image.

Une cigarette tenue entre son majeur et son annuaire, il expulsa nonchalamment une bouffé dans le ciel sans étoile. Le panache de fumée prit une nuance rouge sous les feux des bagnoles, teignant sa figure et lui donnant un air de démon. Ce qu'il était, uniquement à la surface.

Soudainement, on lui fit un signe. Une main délicate, un pouce droit, majestueux presque. Un ongle bien coupé. Il apprécia la vue de ce membre littéralement surgit du néant. Son pied caressa la pédale de frein, stoppant le carrosse aux pieds de l'éphèbe. Il leva les yeux, encore et encore, jaugeant l'individu lui ayant d'un simple doigt fait aussi bonne impression. Et là, il en resta presque bouche bée.

Un corps musclé, très musclé. Grand, aussi, plus de deux mètres. Les muscles étaient bien proportionnés, visibles sous le tricot de corps aux longues manches, d'un bleu marine presque noir. Deux solides jambes, fermement plantées dans le sol, signe que cet individu ne repartirait pas sans avoir atteint son but. Des bras épais, tout comme son cou, soutenant un fort beau faciès étranger. Des yeux lumineux, saphirs éblouissants, des lèvres rosées, pleines à souhait, un menton carré, des traits étonnamment durs mais un regard doux. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux frôlaient ses fortes épaules. Un magnifique homme d'à peu près son âge ou à peine plus âgé, une proie idéale. Sauf que ce ne serait pas lui qui prendrait le contrôle ce soir, mais bien cet inconnu. Il voyait déjà les folles galipettes que tous deux pourraient exécuter, éprouvant la solidité du sommier. Oh oui, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il lui sourit, ôtant ses verres fumés.

« Je peux vous aider? proposa le prédateur. »

Sa voix prit des accents charmeurs, incroyablement chauds et sexy. Le grand jeu était de mise.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus. Je chercherai à joindre mon hôtel, à Ikebukuro. »

Une tonalité grave, mélodieuse. Une berceuse à lui tout seul, sachant toucher le coeur des gens si simplement. Il en fut troublé une courte seconde.

« Montez. »

Il eut comme remerciement un sourire ravageur, le troublant d'autant plus. Un seul mot, presque susurré, menaçant d'allumer un brasier au niveau de son bas-ventre.

« Merci. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un lourd sac à dos balancé sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière puis le corps du brun prendre place sur le siège passager.

« On peut y aller. »

Obéissant docilement, il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le paysage se fondit instantanément en des rais de couleurs changeantes, avec en bruit de fond un cd de son groupe préféré.

« Vous aimez? »

Il sortit de sa douce léthargie procurée par la présence de cet être à ses côtés, ainsi que la promesse d'un peu de chaleur et de bras réconfortants sur son corps dans peu de temps, avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Il se trouve que je les apprécie.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous préférez chez eux? Si je puis me permettre.. »

L'étranger eut un petit sourire, contemplant les nuages, longs voiles de brume s'étirant à l'infini au-dessus d'eux. Son voisin prit une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de réfléchir.

« Mmm...Leur son, je suppose. Leurs chansons sont entraînantes. Et vous? »

Seul le silence lui servit d'explication.

« Mmm? »

Il tourna sa tête vers ces yeux plus bleus que l'océan avant d'en ressortir, sonné. Ces pupilles exprimaient tant de mélancolie qu'il était impossible de rester de marbre. Tant de peine, de souffrance, de rêve et de désirs morts avant d'avoir été touchés du bout des doigts. Tout cela dans cette expression si triste...Une infinie tristesse dont le conducteur n'arrivait pas à imaginer toute l'étendue. Il préférait ne pas s'y essayer.

Le colosse parut se rendre compte de l'état du plus frêle et brisa la glace de sa belle voix à l'accent venant de l'Ouest.

« Veuillez me pardonner, vous disiez? »

Le chauffeur dénia toute question précédente, se re-concentrant sur la route. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Un doigt appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, stoppant net la musique. Désormais, les autocars et le vent mugissant étaient leur seule compagnie. L'étranger eut la délicatesse de relancer la conversation.

« Vous êtes d'ici? »

Ses pupilles reflétaient une once d'intérêt qu flatta le regard expert du fumeur. C'était si rare qu'on s'intéresse réellement à lui autrement que pour son porte-monnaie ou les rumeurs courantes à son sujet.

« Non. Je suis également un 'Gaïjin' comme ils les appellent ici.

-Pourtant votre voiture porte une plaque de Tokyo. »

Le conducteur ria doucement.

« Oui, c'est une voiture de location.

-Vous avez bon goût. »

Nouveau rire.

« Et bien, merci.

-Et vous ne vous dirigez pas vers mon hôtel. »

Le silence se réinstalla aussi rapidement que la pluie tombant en trombe du ciel sans un signe avant coureur. Stoppés à un feux rouge, les deux hommes se regardèrent, sans un geste, sans un mot. Deux statues éprouvant la volonté de l'autre. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la partie, ses grondements ne les perturbant pas plus que cela. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait pour eux que de ne pas, ne surtout pas baisser le regard. Les gouttes d'eau fusaient telles les balles d'une mitraillette, imbibant leurs vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à coller à leur peau. Le plus mince frissonna de froid, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses fines épaules. Son vis-à-vis soupira, fermant ses paupières un court instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton remontant la capote de la voiture.

« Mieux vaut ne pas prendre froid aussi bêtement. »

Le conducteur ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger son regard anthracite dans cet océan limpide. Pourquoi le géant ne descendait-il pas de l'auto? Pourquoi restait-il là, le doigt tendu sur ce bouton, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que dès le début il avait senti l'arnaque? Qui était-il? Que voulait-il?

« Le feu est vert, l'informa inutilement son passager. »

Il démarra en douceur, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse pour finalement frôler les 200 km/h.

« N'avez-vous pas peur d'avoir des ennuis avec la police, mister..? »

Il lui était reconnaissant de changer de sujet de conversation, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux l'instant d'avant.

« A partir de 170 km/h, les casseroles des policiers ne peuvent plus suivre. »

Il se tut avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence:

« Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime Tokyo. »

On pouffa de rire sur le siège passager, frivolement. Le conducteur ne pensait pas que son voyageur était capable d'émettre un tel son. Ca ne collait pas à son image de Rambo. Mais après tout, il ne fallait pas se fier aux premières impressions; il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Au loin, une haute tour illuminée marquait la fin de leur périple. L'hôtel de cet étranger était tout proche. Une dernière bouffée, le mégot négligemment jeté par la fenêtre, et ils y étaient. Les pneus humides chuintèrent sur l'asphalte sèche alors que le bolide racé s'immobilisait tout à fait devant les portes vitrées de l'hôtel. Le moteur ronronnait, prêt à repartir à l'assaut du goudron dès que son maître en aurait décidé ainsi. Mais ce dernier avait le regard fixé droit devant. Et son passager ne se décidait toujours pas à descendre. Il commença à tapoter son index sur le volant de cuir.

« Vous êtes arrivé à destination, je crois.

-Oui, je m'en étais aperçu. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux bordés de cernes pour fixer son voisin.

« Et vous attendez de subir une autre saucée?

-Non, j'attends que vous donnez votre clé au pauvre voiturier patientant près de vous depuis un petit moment. »

Il lui pointa du doigt un homme de grande taille possédant une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant ainsi qu'une magnifique paire d'émeraudes en guise d'yeux. Un sourire charmeur étirait ses lèvres perlées. Lui non plus n'avait pas du tout le faciès du Japonais lambda. A croire que le jeune fumeur était tombé en pleine Amérique sans le savoir.

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela? »

Son ex-proie sourit mystérieusement, s'attirant un regard noir, le premier, du conducteur.

« Bien, obtempéra-t-il. »

Il enleva la clé, stoppant net le murmure du moteur, pourtant apaisant à ses oreilles. Sortant de la voiture en même temps que le colosse, il tendit le trousseau au rouquin qui le gratifia d'un sourire aguicheur. Il se vit remettre un pass ainsi qu'un numéro, formalité pour qu'il puisse récupérer plus tard son bolide.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir le plus tôt possible chercher votre voiture, monsieur. »

Un clin d'oeil et le roux prit sa place, faisant de nouveau rugir le moteur avant de disparaître vers les parking souterrains.

« Un bien bel homme, n'est-ce pas? »

Les deux se sourirent. Au moins partageaient-ils, apparemment, les mêmes goûts, que ce soit niveau bolide ou niveau homme.

D'un pas synchronique, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'accueil, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le réceptionniste leur sourit avant de les conduire à l'un des cinq ascenseurs desservant le complexe hôtelier. Puis, d'un courbette, il les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de la spacieuse cage d'acier avant de les quitter d'une autre torsion du dos.

« L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aime pas Tokyo est le fait que tout le monde se courbe devant moi. J'ai mal pour leur colonne vertébrale. »

Le plus mince grimaça de rire. Lui trouvait cela plutôt jouissif de voir les autres à ses pieds, ou presque.

Ils s'élevaient à un rythme régulier au-dessus de la capitale, prenant de plus en plus de hauteur. Jouissant d'une vue imprenable sur la mégalopole, ils perdirent leur regard dans cet enchevêtrement de points lumineux formant une vaste toile arachnéenne.

Il était si facile de se perdre dans ces rues, de ne jamais retrouver son chemin. Il existait tant d'endroits sordides où les gangs exerçaient un contrôle absolu, sur fond de Yakkuza et de poursuite entre mafia et policiers. Un vaste terrain de jeu, aussi, pour tout type de personne. Une ville intimiste, immense, une bête qui dévorait les pauvres touristes mais qui se montrait étonnamment docile sous les caresses des plus intrépides. Voilà ce qu'était Tokyo. Un mélange de nouveau et d'ancien, de traditions et de nouvelles technologies, comme ces panneaux publicitaires bourrés de LED annonçant le top cinq de l'Oricon.

« Toujours les mêmes en tête, hein? »

Surpris, les pupilles grises fixèrent interdites le Rambo version sexy. Il paraissait se parler à lui-même, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, inexistante. Il maniait une langue étrangère pour le plus petit. Du français, peut-être. Il comprit un mot ou deux, ce qui lui donna envie de demander l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage. Il fut pris de court.

« Comment vous appelez-vous? »

Franc, direct, une question sans détour. Il apprécia la témérité de l'action.

« Trafalgar. Law Trafalgar. »

Il lui tendit sa main, dévoilant un bout du tatouage tribal marquant son avant bras.

« Angeal Hewley. »

Il serra la main tendue. La taille entre les deux étaient ridicules; autant l'une était un battoir, autant l'autre était toute en finesse. Cependant, ce contraste formait une harmonie, scellant le sort de ces deux hommes que tout opposait physiquement.

L'ascenseur émit un discret tintement lorsqu'il s'ouvrit au 38ème étage, laissant apparaître une allée de moquette d'un beige clair. Posant leurs pieds chaussés pour l'un d'une paire de mocassin, pour l'autre de solides bottes d'aspect militaire, ils s'avancèrent à pas feutré jusqu'à la bonne porte, insérant une carte dans la fente électrique.

« J'ai toujours préféré les vielles serrures.

-Moi aussi. Mais on n'arrête pas le progrès, que celui-ci soit en bien ou en mal. »

Angeal rangea la carte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, invitant le chirurgien à pénétrer le premier dans la pièce...Qui se révéla être une grande suite, quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, cuisine suréquipée et frigo d'une capacité telle qu'il semblait plausible de faire un festin digne d'une armée.

« Un peu ostentatoire, non?, fit remarquer Trafalgar.

-De la part d'un conducteur de Jaguar, laissez-moi rire. »

Faussement outré, le médecin lui tourna le dos et prit parti d'explorer un peu les lieux. Il était un habitué du luxe, celui avec un L majuscule, mais ne supposait pas que le prénommé Angeal Hewley appartenait à cette élite. Encore une fois, Trafalagar était étonné. Il se demanda combien de surprises lui ferait cet étranger parlant français avec un nom anglais avant le lendemain matin. Il eut un petit sourire amusée à cette pensée.

« Vous avez faim? »

La voix aux accents hypnotisants l'interpella alors qu'il visitait une des royales salles de bain dotée d'une baignoire s'apparentant plus à une mini piscine qu'à autre chose. Son ventre répondit pour lui, résonnant dans cet espace clos. Un grand rire retentit de la cuisine, sous les rougissements du tatoué.

« Très bien, monsieur Trafalgar. Je vous invite à vous déshabillez et à prendre une douche. Vous pouvez piocher dans l'armoire; elle contient quelques vêtements. Dans une demi heure, on passera à table. »

Il pensa fortement au double sens de cette phrase et se demanda si Angeal l'avait fait exprès. Et à l'appeler 'monsieur' alors que le chirurgien était lui-même coutumier de cette expression...Décidément, il avait bien fait de recueillir en voiture cet homme.

Après s'être séché et revêtit des habits secs étonnamment à sa taille, il quitta la salle de bain/piscine-à-ses-heures-perdues pour partir à la découverte d'une des chambres. Comme il s'y attendait, un énorme bouquet de fleurs d'un blanc lumineux trônait fièrement sur le bureau en bois laqué, un lit king size aux draps embaumant un parfum floral étendus dessus. Un écran plasma d'une taille relativement modeste était encastré dans le mur en face du lit, la télécommande attendant sagement à ses pieds ainsi qu'une collection de dvd en tout genre.

« Ca manque de livre, ici... »

Evidemment, pour un boulimique de la lecture tel que lui, c'était une grave faute de goût que de ne point trouver de bouquins dans une demeure. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas trouvé le temps de lire avec un aussi appétissant homme à porté de main.

La grandeur de la suite lui laissa penser qu'Angeal devait sans doute attendre la visite d'autres personnes. A moins qu'il appartenait à cette classe sociale ne se souciant guère de son argent et prenant le plus cher sans compter. Néanmoins, son comportement posé et réfléchi ne collait pas avec cette image.

Law retourna dans la cuisine, une agréable odeur de soupe miso emplissant l'atmosphère. Son ventre grogna une fois de plus, heureusement sans bruit pour l'honneur écorné du médecin.

« Alors, les lieux sont-ils à votre goût, monsieur Trafalgar? »

Une vision aphrodisiaque apparut devant les yeux prêts à sortir de leur orbites du pauvre chirurgien. Angeal s'était changé lui aussi, révélant un débardeur simple sans manche mettant en valeur ses bras aux muscles prononcés, allié à un jean moulant son fessier. Un tablier japonais recouvrant son torse se croisait sur son dos d'une manière des plus flatteuses, amenant des idées plus que perverses à l'imagination débordantes de Law. En quelques mots: un appel au viol.

Il fut interrompu dans sa minutieuse observation par le cuisinier en herbe qui se retourna. Le regard encore voilé de luxure n'échappa pas à ses yeux océan. Il fit cependant mine de rien, souriant discrètement. Il avait toujours aimé sentir couler sur son corps les coups d'oeil appréciateurs.

Il se savait beau, dans son genre, plutôt à classer dans la catégorie brun ténébreux, avec ces deux saphirs lui étant propre. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait un sérieux concurrent en la présence de ce Trafalgar Law. Lui aussi pouvait prétendre à la palme d'or avec ces cheveux négligemment décoiffés et son regard d'un gris soutenu, deux billes d'acier tantôt froides comme la mort ou ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du métal en fusion. Sa peau brune, dorée, laissait supposer une douceur infinie, n'attendant que les mains d'Angeal pour la caresser. Il en avait envie, oh oui, mais ne se voyait pas lui sauter dessus sans plus d'explication.

Il avait invité le chirurgien chez lui (car il logeait bien ici, dans cette immense et indécente suite à plusieurs zéros la nuitée sans petit-déjeuner) se disant qu'il le méritait bien, après l'avoir gentiment déposé au bon endroit. Il aurait pu agir différemment et le conduire dans un de ces love hotel, Angeal n'aurait pas dit non. Mais c'était ici, dans ce lieu familier au mobilier sans aucun grain de poussière, qu'ils avaient atterri.

Délicatement, il posa les deux bols remplis de soupe miso et d'algues sur la table en verre d'un noir lustré. Deux paires de baguettes ainsi que deux cuillères à soupe en argent finement ouvragé attendaient bien sagement leurs utilisateurs, reposant sur leur socle de bambou laqué de rouge. Des verres à vin, à eau et à saké taillés dans un cristal limpide faisaient le pied de grue, brillant de tout leur éclat, rivalisant avec le riche lustre pendu au-dessus des deux têtes brunes. Le médecin s'était installé sur le moelleux canapé immaculé, zappant à la recherche d'une chaîne intéressante à ses yeux, comme s'il se trouvait dans sa propre demeure. Le cuisinier d'un soir soupira intérieurement, souriant. Etrangement, il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt son chauffeur privé prendre cette place.

Law s'intéressa à un feuilleton américain narrant les aventure d'un célèbre diagnosticien et sa bande d'internes. Très vite, même s'il releva quelques erreurs et un manque de cohérence, il se mit à suivre avec passion les répliques cinglantes du practicien et se surprit deux ou trois fois à ricaner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus regardé une série, ni même effleuré le bouton de sa télévision. Il n'en avait pas le temps avec ses horaires démentielles, les réunions de famille aux Caraïbes et les sorties mondaines qu'il se devait de tenir. Etre le fils adoptif de Doflamingo et son héritier, revendiquer les vices familiaux, le tout en assurant de lourdes interventions chirurgicales, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. C'est pourquoi cette détente surprise plus que bienvenue le détendait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle drogue, aussi dure soit-elle.

Il ne se souvenait plus à partir de quel âge il avait commencé à se droguer. Le stress des examens et les lourdes pressions l'entourant de toutes parts ne l'avaient pas aidés à se sentir dans sa peau. Il savait que le clan Doflamingo plaçait de grands espoirs en lui, le seul de sa famille à faire d'aussi hautes études. Son paternel (au goût vestimentaire plus que douteux) avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de lui, Law en était conscient. Et il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son protecteur, celui l'ayant arraché à la crasse des bidonvilles pour le prendre sous son aile, lui faisant connaître le monde underground et l'opulence.

Au beau milieux de cette île du Pacifique, il pouvait rêver, se laisser porter par ses études en médecine, avoir accès aux meilleurs professeurs, au meilleur de la vie. Etrangement, vivre auprès du baron de la drogue qu'était Doflamingo protégeait plus efficacement que n'importe quoi des dealers en tout genre et des ennuis. Là, au centre d'une violence inouïe pour la possession d'une plaque tournante internationale du marché noir, alors que les têtes tombaient une à une et que le sang teintait de rouge les plages paradisiaques de Dressrosa réputées pour la beauté des femmes, Law était à l'abris. Il pouvait consacrer le temps qu'il voulait à ce qu'il voulait. Une vie parfaitement heureuse, somme toute. Alors, pourquoi en était-il parti?

Il se posait encore la question lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule le secouer gentiment. En sursaut, il se leva tel un ressort, atterrissant rudement sur ses talons. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était parvenu au royaume de Morphée. A force de passer des nuits blanches entre les différents vols d'avion, ne récupérant jamais complètement de ses voyages entre les Caraïbes, Tokyo( sa ville préférée) et Toronto, il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures par jour depuis une bonne paire d'années. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre seul au Canada, en fait.

« C'est prêt. Si tu te sens encore d'attaque. Sinon, tu peux aller te coucher dans n'importe quelle chambre. »

Il lui laissa le choix et partit s'installer sur l'une des huit chaises de la grande table. Law se frotta les paupières, s'étirant à la manière d'un félin. Presque s'il ne miaulait pas de contentement lorsque les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquèrent sinistrement.

Reposé, du moins pour une courte durée, il vint faire honneur au repas préparé avec soin, humant les délicieux mets. Il n'était pas un grand connaisseur des plats japonais, mais avait pour compagnon d'une nuit une fine lame.

Avec un temps de retard, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient passés au tutoiement. Il haussa des épaules. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, surtout que physiquement ils devaient appartenir à la même génération.

« Tu connais deux-trois spécialités culinaire d'ici? »

Il s'empara de sa soupe et de sa cuillère avant de littéralement fondre de bonheur sous l'arôme puissant du miso combiné avec la délicatesse de l'algue. Un pur plaisir gustatif.

« Oui. Ma demi-soeur est Japonaise. Elle m'a appris 'deux-trois' trucs utiles. »

Law nota le ton qu'utilisa Angeal lorsque ce dernier repris son expression. Il eut un petit sourire. Les mêmes mots, prononcés par le colosse, semblaient prendre une autre signification que dans la bouche du chirurgien.

« Et elle vit aussi ici, raison pour laquelle tu as un surnombre de chambres? »

Il n'aimait pas trop cette idée, n'ayant pas envie d'être surpris avec son possible amant en plein acte.

« Non. Enfin, pas actuellement. C'est assez compliqué.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir être qualifié de 'idiot'. »

Un silence religieux passa pendant lequel les deux hommes savourèrent leur chiraishi saumon-avocat. Enfin, l'un le mangeait paisiblement pendant que l'autre vivait une expérience qu'il qualifia de 'paradisiaque' dans sa tête, ses yeux à demi-clos afin d'apprécier toute la puissance gustative de son plat.

« Elle vit dans la maison principale du clan de sa mère et notre père et elle ont un rapport conflictuel dans lequel je me trouve malheureusement aspiré, placé en plein milieu sans le vouloir. »

Le tout dans un souffle.

Le chirurgien rit doucement.

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué à suivre, tu sais?

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas habitué à parler des histoires de famille. »

Nouveau silence, nouveau plat, cette fois un simple mais pourtant délicieux rouleau de printemps. Les crevettes tendres craquèrent sans effort sous les dents perlées de Law, leur chair exquise fondant sur sa langue, se mélangeant avec le sucré des carottes et la fraîcheur de la salade. S'il continuait de manger d'aussi bonnes choses, il serait très vite à court de mot pour décrire le véritable festin auquel il se livrait. Mon Dieu, il serait prêt à n'importe quoi afin d'épouser pareil cordon bleu!

« Tu aimes? »

Question stupide à laquelle le médecin prit du temps avant de trouver les bons mots, chose rare chez lui.

« Tu veux ma mort, n'est-ce pas? »

Angeal écarquilla ses yeux d'une couleur remémorant à Law les lagons secrets de Dressrosa.

« Mes papilles sont en train de faire un aller simple au Paradis. Et mon esprit ne va pas tarder à les suivre. »

Son vis-à-vis rit à gorge déployée, un rire si lourd et si communicatif que le médecin rit avec lui. Ils eurent des larmes aux yeux de cette pauvre et stupide blague, justement parce qu'elle était si pauvre et si stupide. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, notant tout deux comment leur torse se soulevait réciproquement alors que leurs joues étaient colorées de tâches rouges dues à leur rire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, leur tête se touchant presque. Il y eut un flottement durant lequel leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Deux livres ouverts dans lequel ils pouvaient lire leur envie réciproque de réconfort, leur dernière trace de gaieté et leur profonde solitude, à ces deux âmes, ainsi que les conflits agitant leur jeune coeur d'enfant sortit brutalement de leur adolescence pour revêtir un costume d'adulte dont ils ne voulaient pas.

Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme; ils venaient de saisir entièrement la signification de ce proverbe pourtant millénaire.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus, toujours plus, pas trop sûrs de la marche à suivre. Pourtant, tout deux avaient de l'expérience dans le domaine de la séduction et du sexe, plus peut-être pour le médecin. Mais là, mis à nu par un simple contact visuel, ils se retrouvaient gauches et inquiets. Sans briser leur étrange échange, chacun jaugeait l'autre, cherchant l'erreur, la caméra cachée, le problème que soulevait pareille compréhension. Dans les deux têtes brunes résonnait les mêmes mots:

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est qu'un étranger. Une rencontre du hasard. »

Le hasard faisait bien les choses, encore un autre proverbe prenant tout son sens alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, timides, craintives. Les mains crispées sur le cadrant de la table, Law tâta le terrain qu'offrait la bouche d'Angeal. Comme il s'y attendait, ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse mais bel et bien le géant, devenu d'un coup d'une hauteur moindre, se ratatinant sur lui-même afin d'être au même niveau que le chirurgien.

Ce fut bien Angeal qui prit les devant, demandant l'accès à l'antre buccale de Law d'une tendre caresse sur la joue. Il l'eut immédiatement, Trafalgar ne se sentant pas capable de luter si en plus on lui donnait de la tendresse et de la douceur.

'Pudique', c'est l'adjectif qu'utilisa après coup le plus jeune pour décrire cette première étreinte. Angeal, avec ses deux battoirs, semblait prendre mille précautions avant de saisir entre ses mains la figure à la peau dorée de son amant. Il fit jouer ses doigts le long de la mâchoire du plus mince, faisant soupirer d'envie ce dernier. Lui avait brutalement prit d'assaut son cou, les scellant de force, fourrageant sa main dans la chevelure mi-longue du Hewley. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler alors que les deux langues menaient une danse savamment orchestrée par la tendresse du plus âgé.

A croire que l'odeur addictive de son cuisinier le rendait fou.

Avec l'infinie tendresse d'un côté et la fougue ardente de l'autre, ils firent tout deux l'amour avec leur muscle buccal. Sentant venir le feu de la passion dans son bas-ventre, Law se calma un peu, soupirant de plaisir sous les attaques de plus en plus soutenues d'Angeal.

A bout de souffle, les deux corps se séparèrent à regret, chacun reprenant des forces pour le second round. Les mains redessinant les bustes, les omoplates, les deux partis cherchaient les zones érogènes, souriant lorsque l'un des deux haletait un peu plus fort ou se crispait pour ne pas exprimer son désir.

Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la moquette beige, parsemée de-ci de-là d'un léger blazer noir, d'un Marcel blanc, d'une paire de pantalon décorées de motifs félins, d'un pantalon kaki usé jusqu'à la corde, d'un t-shirt jaune sur lequel s'étalait un Jolly Roger et enfin de deux paires de chaussettes bicolores.

En suivant le fils de ces bouts de tissus, on débouchait sur le lieu de leurs futurs ébats, les découvrant tels deux jeunes dieux à deux doigts de tomber sur le lit. Les lumières tamisées de la pièce créaient des ombres dansant au rythme de leurs pas, de leurs mains découvrant pour la première fois le corps de l'autre, se perdant dans le creux des reins ou sur la poitrine.

Angeal domina le chirurgien, le surplombant d'une demi-tête, avant de fondre sur son cou, le dévorant de baisers papillons. S'abandonnant comme dessert à son Rambo, Law pencha sa nuque en arrière, l'offrant toute entière aux lèvres charnues avides. Ses yeux révulsés, jamais il n'avait été si proches de la jouissance avec seulement quelques préliminaires.

Pourtant des partenaires il en avait connu. Des gens de toutes horizons, de tous âges, plus jeunes ou beaucoup plus vieux, des gens riches et adulés au physique refait ou des corps abîmés par l'esclavage sexuel. Qu'il s'appelait Richard ou Irina, il avait goûté au derme de chaque être croisé sur sa route faite de luxure, entre deux vols d'avion et dix minutes de sommeil si peu réparateur. Il ne trouvait la quiétude de son âme qu'entre une paires de cuisses, au fond d'un lit, dans des bras qu'il connaissait ou pas. Sa technique pour évacuer son stress.

Mais là...Alors qu'il se faisait allonger sur les draps comme s'il était fait de cristal, alors que les doigts grossiers étonnamment agiles et doux de son amant parcouraient chaque parcelle de son être, il se sentit reposé. Détendu. Serein. Comme jamais auparavant.

L'union de ces deux corps diamétralement opposés se fit sans heurt, sans douleur. Des vagues de plus en plus puissantes de plaisir les assaillirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'un tout, un seul être et une seule silhouette se détachant sur la moquette claire de la chambre. Leur voix ne prononçait plus que des monosyllabes, des grognements animaux.

Et au milieu de cette bestialité, deux ancres, leur deux prénoms. Murmurés, soupirés, priés, psalmodiés, criés enfin lors de la jouissance.

Les deux divinités s'écroulèrent, sans que leur combat désigna un vainqueur. Ils l'étaient tous deux, victorieux de leurs ébats, remplis de la présence de l'autre.

A l'abris sous les draps et dans les bras de son amant, Law s'endormit paisiblement après un dernier baiser.

* * *

C'était un de ces jours sans nuages, à part les quelques traînées de brouillard dû à la pollution permanente de Tokyo. C'était un de ces jours, si rares, où il s'étirait le sourire aux lèvres dans son lit aux draps encore chauds de la présence de son amant. Il manquait un élément, justement. La place à ses côtés était vide, tiède. Signe qu'Angeal devait être récemment parti.

Il soupira, un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé se réveiller sous les caresses de ces grandes mains qu'il avait appris à connaître la veille.

Il se leva après un énième bâillement digne d'un chaton et, se frottant les paupières, parti à la recherche de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche puis il partirait, ne voulant pas gêner plus que nécessaire le colosse dans son quotidien.

Ses habits ramassé au fil de ses pas jusqu'au salon, il pénétra dans la salle d'eau qu'il referma dernière lui.

Frais et disponible, il sirotait un expresso serré, la seule petite pause qu'il prit avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. Il ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans au minimum son litre journalier de caféine.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il avait encore trois heures avant son prochain vol à destination de Dressrosa. Ce qui était plus que suffisant pour récupérer en bas sa voiture, la rendre à la location à l'aéroport et s'enregistrer, plus lire quelques pages de son roman avant de s'envoler.

Il finit la dernière goutte de café mêlée au sucre fondu, se léchant les babines afin d'en récolter jusqu'à l'infirme trace. Le sucre et la caféine étaient ses deux péchés mignons; il était impossible pour lui d'y résister.

Ce détail lui rappela le goût exquis de son amant, un mélange détonnant de caramel et de tabac. Lui aussi était un fumeur? Une question qui resterait sans doute sans réponse.

Il débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, récupéra son chapeau sur le parterre à l'entrée et claqua doucement la porte, jetant un dernier regard à cette suite qui resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire.

L'ascenseur émit un discret tintement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. Un Room était présent, le même voiturier que la nuit précédente. Il sourit au chirurgien.

« Bonjour monsieur. Bien dormi? »

Law hocha la tête. Depuis quand le personnel d'un établissement aussi prestigieux se montrait-il si familier avec ses clients?

Le rouquin lui tendit une clé. Celle de son bolide.

« Je pense que vous en aurez besoin. »

Ils étaient déjà arrivés au rez-de-chaussé, empêchant le médecin de répondre. Il sortit de la cabine, laissant la place à une nombreuse famille et un couple âgé. Tournant les talons, il prit la direction de la sortie où il lui semblait reconnaître les courbes avantageuses de sa Jaguar garée pile à l'entrée. Il sourit. Ce voiturier s'était montré d'une rare précision, ce dont Law lui était reconnaissant.

Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu un flyer rouge coincé sous un essuie-glace. Il s'en empara et s'apprêta à le froisser avant de le jeter à la poubelle la plus proche lorsqu'il remarqua son nom calligraphié d'une belle encre noire. Personne ici ne savait comment il s'appelait, sauf...

« Angeal? »

Il l'ouvrit, tombant sur une série de chiffres et un petit mot.

« Call me maybe. »

Hilare, il grimpa sur le siège en cuir souple. Il mit le contact, faisant rugir le moteur sous les petits cris effrayés de ces dames et les regards envieux de ces messieurs, puis démarra. Le félin rugit de nouveau, emmenant son cavalier loin de tout, loin de tous.

Dans sa poche, près de son coeur, le numéro de portable d'un certain Angeal Hewley et l'espoir qu'il serait bien accueilli lorsqu'il reviendrait à Tokyo.


End file.
